Total Drama 316
by Crossdivision
Summary: A new season of Total Drama is live, with the original cast of Total Drama and the Ridonculous Race coming back to the new and improved Pahkitew Island. With a new host and characters coming here to the island for the entire summer for the chance to win 10 million dollars. So who will win, who will fall, find out of this season of Total Drama.
1. Contestants

**Total Drama**

Beth

DJ

Gwen

Geoff

Lindsay

Heather

Duncan

Tyler

Harold

Trent

Bridgette

Noah

Leshawna

Katie

Sadie

Ezekiel

Cody

Eva

Owen

Courtney

Justin

Izzy

Alejandro

Sierra

Blaineley

Jo

Scott

Mike

Zoey

Lighting

Brick

B

Dawn

Dakota

Anne Maria

Staci

Cameron

Sam

Sky

Ella

Max

Dave

Leonard

Beardo

Amy

Sammy (samey)

Jasmine

Topher

Sugar

Scarlett

Rodney

Shawn

Carrie

Devin

Kelly

Taylor

Emma

Kitty

Crimson

Ennui

Mickey

Jay

Stephanie

Ryan

Jacques

Josee

Dwayne

Junior

Tom

Jen

MacArthur

Sanders

Laurie

Miles

Mary

Ellody

Tammy

Rock

Spud

Pete

Gerry

Chet

Lorenzo

Brody

**The Walking Dead**

Carl grimes

Rick grimes

Daryl

Enid

Negan

Carol

King Ezekiel

Michonne

Clementine

A.J.

Eugene

**Pokemon**

Ash

Misty

Brock

May

Max

Dawn pokemon

Iris

Cilian

Serena

Clemont

Bonnie

Lillie

Lana

Harper

Sarah

Mallow

Kiawe

Mimo

Sophocles

Hau

Arceola

Gladion

Mina

Hapu

Verity

Sorrel

Risa

Bianca

Georgia

Burgundy

Jessie

James

Meowth

**Phineas and Ferb**

Phineas

Ferb

Isabella

Bajeet

Buford

Candace

Vanessa

Stacy

**Big Hero 6**

Hiro

Go go

Honey lemon

Wasabi

Fred

Karmi

Megan

**Steven Universe **

Steven

Greg

Amethyst

Garnet

Pearl

Connie

**Codename Kids Next Door**

Nigel #1

Hoagie #2

Kuki #3

Wally #4

Abigail #5

Cree

Chad

Rachel #362

Fanny #86

Maurice

Patton #60

**Gravity Falls**

Dipper

Mabel

Wendy k.

Soos

Grunkle Stan

**South Park**

Stan

Cartmen

Kenny

Kyle

Wendy testaburger

Tweek

Craig T.

Butters

Jimmy v.

Timmy

Token

**Kingdom Hearts **

Sora

Riku

Kairi

Terra

Aqua

Ventus (ven)

Roxas

Isa

Xion

Lea (Axel)

Demyx (Myde)

Elrena

Ephemera

Skuld

Sterletizia

Brain

Hayner

Pence

Olette

**RWBY**

Ruby

Weiss

Blake

Yang

Jaune

Nora

Pyrrha

Ren

Coco

Velvet

Emerald

Oscar

Sun

Neptune

Ilia

Neo

**Star Wars **

Ahsoka

Rex

Ezra

Sabine

Rey

Finn

Poe

**Craig of the Creek**

Craig

Kelsey

J.p.

**My Hero Academia **

Kaminari

Kirishima

Tokoyami

Sero

Izuku

Bakugo

Koda

Jiro

Ojiro

Mina

Mineta

Momo

Uraraka

Sato

Shoto

Tenya

Toru

Tsuyu

Yuga

Mei hatsume

Hitoshi

Mirio

Nejire

Tamaki

Kendo

Pony

Monoma

Tetsutetsu

Ibara Shiozaki

**Ready Player One**

Wade watts (parzival)

Samantha(art3mis)

Helen (Aeech)

Toshiro (daito)

Phil(sho)

**Milo Murphy's Law**

Milo

**Angry Birds**

Red

Chuck

Bomb

**We Bare Bears**

Grizz

Panda

Ice bear

**Adventure Time**

Finn

Jake

**Kung Fu Panda**

Po

**Metro**

Artyom

Anna

**Tom and Jerry**

Tom

Jerry

**The Simpsons**

Homer

Bart

Lisa

**Family Guy**

Stewie

Brian

**The Cleveland show**

Cleveland

**Lab Rats**

Adam

Bree

Chase

Leo

**Mortal Kombat**

Johnny Cage

Cassie Cage

Sonya Blade

**Red vs Blue**

Church

Tucker

Caboose

Sarge

Grif

Simmons

Donut

Lopez

Sister

**Fairly Odd Parents **

Timmy Turner

Chloe

**Bunk'd**

Emma ross

Lou

Zuri ross

Ravi ross

Luke ross

Tiffany

Xander

**Camp Camp**

David

Max

Nikki

Neil

**My O.C.s**

Jacob

Mateo

Makayla

Olivia

Jason

Jacklyn

Giovanni

Hugo

Cindy

Jordan

Mathew


	2. Meet the Contestants

**Meet the contestants**

The scene fades to a newly constructed dock of Total Drama Pahkitew Island on season six. Then a man in his late 30's moves up by the left side of the camera.

"Hello total drama fans. You were expecting Chris aren't you. Well not today, you see, Chris went on a short notice and the producers of total drama made me host and made a collaboration with a company that rather remain nameless till later. So anyway, this season is a new spinoff with the original cast from season one, revenge of the island, Pahkitew island, even the Ridonculous race. Plus more contestants coming here to live for the next summer. I'm Jonathan. And this is Total Drama."

_***Cue theme song***_

"Welcome back to the show. Alright here's the deal, about a whopping three-hundred and sixteen which is the largest amount of contestants are coming here to Pahkitew Island for the entire summer. For every three days four teams compete in challenges, but season one style challenges, not dangerously and terrifying challenges that Chris cook up. Well till later challenges that knock your socks off. Also we modified and improved the island to fit our large cast of contestants." As on cued the first boat to arrive to the docks that carried season one cast of Total Drama.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to season one cast. Beth, DJ, Gwen, Geoff, Lindsay, Heather,Duncan, Tyler, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, Leshawna, Katie and Sadie, Ezekiel, Cody, Eva, Owen, Courtney, Justin, Izzy, and from World Tour Alejandro, Sierra, and Blaineley."

As the first cast leaves the boat Owen rushed past and greeted Jonathan. "Oh man, it's nice to meet you!"

"Same for you too. But we got more contestants coming so standby the others by the dock."

Owen nodded and walked to the other side of the dock as the next boat arrived.

"And the next to arrive are the cast from Revenge of the Island. Jo, Scott, Mike, Zoey, Lighting, Brick, B, Dawn, Dakota, Anne Maria, Staci, Cameron, and Sam." Jonathan spoke at the season four cast stepped out of the boat as another on came by.

"Now both cast from Pahkitew and the Ridonculous race here's Sky, Ella, Max, Dave, Leonard, Beardo, Amy, Sammy, Jasmine, Topher, Sugar, Scarlett, Rodney, Shawn, then the best friends Carrie and Devin, mother and daughter Kelly and Taylor, sisters Emma and Kitty, the goths Crimson and Ennui, twins Mickey and Jay, daters to haters and back to daters Stephanie and Ryan, ice dancers Jacques and Josee, father and son Dwayne and Junior, fashion bloggers Tom and Jen, police cadets MacArthur and Sanders, the vegans Laurie and Miles, geniuses Mary and Ellody, rockers Rock and Spud, tennis rivals Gerry and Pete, step brothers Chet and Lorenzo, and lastly larper Tammy and surfer dude Brody." Jonathan finishes and catching his breath. The cast of Total Drama are together by the docks then Courtney spoke. "So that's everyone right?"

"Actually, no, there's more." The host said a bit smugly.

"More? There's more coming here?" Topher asked as others began to whisper. Then a boat sailed by to drop three contestants which shocked the TD cast. The three contestants can easily described as birds one yellow, one black, one is red.

_Confessionals_

"_So instead of the outhouse the contestants are using this here shack that looks like a small house for them to tell their opinions or to vent of steam." Jonathan said to the audience as he is sitting on the couch._

_*Static*_

"_Ok I'm shocked that the three contestants are actually birds. I'm mean… what?" Gwen said with a look of surprised._

_*Static*_

"_This season is going to be interesting." Blaineley said._

_*Static*_

The yellow bird speed up to the cast which surprised a few and even more when the yellow one talks.

"Hello everyone it's nice to meet you all I'm Chuck and this is Red and Bomb." The yellow bird Chuck introduced himself and the other birds as the cast looked at them in shock.

"Hello." Bomb said.

"Hey." Red said as well.

"Uhh…" Cameron is too surprised to speak as another boat came by dropping at least eleven contestants. The contestants consist of seven adults, three teens, and one kid.

"Everyone meet the zombie survivors Rick, Carl, Michonne, Daryl, Carol, Clementine, A.J., King Ezekiel, Eugene, Enid, and Negan."

"Now that's what you called a fan-fucking-tastic entrance. Hi, I'm Negan and I'm going to win the cash out of this shit-hole." Negan said as the Total Drama cast look in shock by his swearing but Junior look at Clementine with dreamy eyes.

_*Static*_

"_Ok this Negan person screams out bad guy." Cody said afraid._

_*Static*_

"_He thinks that he's going to win this? Well not before Lightning get there first. Sha-bam!" Lighting shouted striking a touchdown pose._

_*Static*_

"_*Sigh* Clementine is something isn't." Junior said staring off into space with a bit of blush on his cheeks._

_*Static*_

"_So they're zombie survivors. Oh man, they're like me!" Shawn said excitedly._

_*Static*_

"Alrighty then…" Jonathan said as another boat came.

"Everyone meet Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Stacy, Vanessa, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz." The host said trying hard not laugh as well as other contestants. But Max look at Doofenshmirtz intensely as Dr. D didn't notice.

_*Static*_

"_I sense evil in that scientist but I will prevail and rule the world!" Max said doing a evil laugh but a fly flew into his mouth and begin choking on it._

_*Static*_

"Alright moving. Next we have Hiro, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Karmi, and Megan." The next group is drop off.

"Uh… Wasabi?" Duncan said trying not to laugh as Wasabi look at him with annoyance.

_*Static*_

"_I spill wasabi one time people ONE TIME!" Wasabi said in frustration._

_*Static*_

The next contestants are two adults in scavenge armor. "Everyone this Anna and Artyom." The two quietly walk to the side of the dock as the others look at them. The next group to be drop off is a large group of kids and teens and two adults but to the contestants surprised is the creatures they're holding.

"Next are Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilian, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Lillie, Lana, Harper, Sarah, Mallow, Kiawe, Mimo, Sophocles, Hau, Acerola, Gladion, Mina, Hapu, Verity, Sorrel, Risa, Jessie, James, and Meowth." The group move next to the contestants as Dawn(TD), Ella, DJ, Miles, and Laurie look at the creatures in awed.

The boat dropped off two kids and an adult. "Hey where's the other three?" The host asked as three figures jumped off the boat and land by the three.

"Alright this is Steven, Greg, Connie, and surprisingly are aliens Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl." The contestants looked surprised as the next boat comes.

"Next we have Craig, Kelsey, and J.p." three kids walk to the docks as Kelsey then looked at Leonard and Tammy. The three stare at each other for awhile then the next boat came that contain three teens and eight kids. The first five did poses carrying crude-like weapons then the three teens and kids walk next to the other contestants.

"Next we have Cree, Chad, Maurice, and somehow they put numbers instead of their names 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 60, 362, and 86?" the group move next to the contestants as some took glances at them. Then the next boat arrived to drop the next group.

"Meet Dipper and Mabel Pines, Wendy, Soos, and Stan." The host said as Mabel is making fast friends with the girls and Dipper started talking with the geniuses till the next boat arrived.

The next boat dropped off a cat with grey fur and a brown mouse. "Contestants, say hello to Tom and Jerry." Jonathan said as Tom and Jerry stand next to the angry birds.

Another boat arrives to drop off the next group. "Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Isa, Myde, Elrena, Ephemer, Skuld, Strelitzia, Brain, Hayner, Pence, and Olette welcome to Pahkitew island." The group are introduced as the contestants look at them as they stand next to them.

_*Static*_

"_Who dyes their hair blue and red?" Jo said referring to Lea and Isa._

_*Static*_

The next boat arrived to drop off three people to the docks. "Johnny Cage, Cassie Cage, and Sonya Blade welcome." The three walked by the contestants till some of TD mostly the girls asked him if he is a movie star as the next boat arrives.

"Next to join is Emma Ross, Zuri, Luke, Ravi Ross, Lou, Tiffany, and Xander." Jonathan said.

"Hey Emma this is just like Camp Kikiwaka." Lou said to her.

"And it has Wi-Fi." Zuri added.

"Well it's true." Jonathan replies.

The next boat arrives to drop off four groups two groups are normal but the next one is a group of armored soldiers and last is three bears.

"Wade, Samantha, Helen, Toshiro, Phil, Grizz, Panda, Ice Bear, Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Church, Tucker, Caboose, Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Donut, Lopez, and Sister welcome to the island."

The TD cast have both curious, confused, shocked, and bizarre expressions on their faces.

_*Static*_

"_This is going to be a long summer." Gwen said with a surprised expression._

_*Static*_

"_Great more competitions but I have a plan to win." Josee said as she laughs evilly._

_*Static*_

The boats arrived as more campers join the growing cast.

"Timmy, Chloe, Homer, Bart, Lisa, Stewie, Brian, Po, Ahsoka, Rex, Ezra, Sabine, Rey, Finn, Poe, Finn, Jake, and Cleveland."

Another boat came with a bunch of teens but surprised the cast that two girls have cat and bunny ears and a boy with a monkey tail. "Alright, next we have Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Coco, Velvet, Emerald, Oscar, Sun, Neptune, Ilia, Neo. And the second group Kaminari, Kirishima, Tokoyami, Sero, Izuku, Bakugo, Koda, Jiro, Ojiro, Mina Ashido, Mineta, Momo, Uraraka, Sato, Shoto, Tenya, Toru, Tsuyu, Yuga, Mei Hatsume, Hitoshi, Mirio, Nejire, Tamaki, Kendo, Pony, Monoma, Tetsutetsu, and Ibara Shiozaki."

The next boat arrives to drop off are three young teens and an adult. "Next to arrive are David, Max, Neil, and Nikki."

The boat arrives dropping off a group of kids. "Then we have Stan Marsh, Cartman, Kyle, Kenny, Wendy T., Craig T., Butters, Jimmy v., Timmy, Tweek, and Token."

"Shut up you stupid faggot." Cartman said in a shrill voice as he turned to the shocked campers as some of them covered the kids ears and Negan Whistle in surprised. "Hope you all ready to lose you dumb fuckers."

"What the fuck is your damn problem kid." Bakugo said as Duncan, Jo, Eva, Jasmine, Courtney, Zoey, Wade, and Rick glaring at the fat kid till Kyle spoke. "Please forgive him he's just a fucking idiot."

"Shut up you Jew!" Cartman shouted as all the cast gasped in shock mainly Isabella.

_*Static*_

"_Oh he is going down big time!" Isabella said in rage at the fat boy._

_*Static*_

"_Who raised their kids like that!?" Dwayne said flabbergasted._

_*Static*_

"Shut the fuck up Cartman."

"Listen dudes," Stan said some cast see him as a voice of reason, "we can argue later and not piss off the campers." He said as both Kyle and Cartman look at the cast glaring at both of them more to Cartman.

"You all respect mah authoritay." Cartman said as the group move. "Ok that's out of the way we have Milo who have a bad case of bad luck." The host said as a teen came off the boat and avoid a piece of plank breaking making a hole at the front docks.

"Alright campers last boat coming here so we can be at the campfire." He said as a teen with a Hispanic complexion and a tall white teen came out of the boat. "Next we have Giovanni and Hugo." Then the next two have dark complexion but can tell that they are siblings. "Jordan and Cindy welcome." The two look at the group for a moment till both of them nodded knowing this will be a good summer.

Then the final group came at last to the dock. "Last group is Jacob, Mateo, Makayla, Olivia, Jacklyn, Jason, and Mathew. All right that's everyone meet me at the campsite so we can get things started." Jonathan said as the rest of the contestants move to the site.

"Also stay tune for this first episode of Total Drama!" Topher said as Jonathan glared at him as he quickly left.

"Stay tuned then… dang it Topher." Jonathan said quietly as he left.


End file.
